1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front unit of a sliding board binding, comprising a holding means which is set up so as to engage a sliding board boot and to hold it on the sliding board binding pivotably about a transverse axis extending transverse to a sliding board longitudinal axis, the front unit being adjustable between a closed position, in which the holding means is raised in a configuration ready for operation so as to hold a sliding board boot pivotably engaged, and an open position, in which the holding means releases the sliding board boot. The invention further relates to a sliding board binding comprising a front unit and a heel unit.
2. Background of the Related Art
A front unit and a sliding board binding of this type are known for example from EP 199 098 A2 and are widely used as a touring binding in ski touring. The known binding comprises two engagement elements, the free ends of which carry mutually facing coupling pins which can pivotably engage a touring boot at two mounting openings arranged on opposite sides of a front sole portion of the boot, so as to make it possible, in a touring position of the binding, for the boot to pivot about an axis extending orthogonal to a sliding board longitudinal axis. So as to be able to use the known touring binding during descent too, the binding can be adjusted into a downhill position, in which the engagement elements are biased into the engagement position by a spring arrangement, so as to make it possible for the touring boot to be released if a force exceeding a predetermined release force acts (in particular during a fall), and in which a heel portion of the touring boot is held in place by a heel unit of the binding.
So as to make double functionality of the known touring binding possible, for ascent in the touring position on the one hand and for descent in the downhill position on the other hand, certain compromises are necessary in terms of the functionality of the known binding. Thus, on the one hand, the engagement elements and a mechanism for opening or closing the engagement elements should be configured in such a way that the touring boot can be held pivotably with maximum ease of movement in the touring position and, on the other hand, the particular loads on the binding during descent require a correspondingly high holding force from the holding arrangement. The touring binding known from EP 199 098 A2 represents a compromise of this type, and makes possible both ascent in the touring position and descent in the downhill position. In the competitive style of travel which is increasingly prominent during descents nowadays, the athlete expects the binding only to release under extreme loads. However, high release forces of this type can be implemented with a simpler and more cost-effective construction within the construction of an alpine binding. As a result, the known touring binding is particularly suitable and adapted for ascent, and the alpine binding is particularly suitable for providing high release forces for competitive downhill skiing.